


Movie In My Mind

by neoclteen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astrology, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, High School Students NCT Dream, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclteen/pseuds/neoclteen
Summary: markhyuck au based on my real love life; where mark, the most emo leo in the world by accident meets the sweetest gemini witch - donghyuck. as it turns out, they both needed each other, because their lives were too complicated to be dealt with alone
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Movie In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, i wanna say a Big thank you to my dearest girlfriend. You’re the most precious thing that happened to me in my whole, misery life. I would be nothing without you. So please, stay with me forever. Your sincerely - G.

YEAR AGO: 20 October 2018

It was on Monday. Ugh, who likes Mondays? It was the first day of school after a long break. Weather outside was chilly but refreshing. Nothing like fresh air to get you back on your feet. Or, you can be in the second group.  
\- Why it has to be so cold outside? - someone whispered.   
Donghyuck belonged to the second group. He was sitting in a canteen at _his_ table, watching people having fun behind a window. _It's so cold... Why do people still spend time outside?_ \- he thought. - _Oh yes, maybe because they aren't a piece of garbage like me. I totally forgot._ \- he grabbed his fork and started eating. He didn't like it at all. To be honest - Donghyuck didn't like a lot of things. His favorite activity was laying in his bed alone, separated from the rest of the world. And that's it. Sometimes sad thoughts are getting over you, so the only thing you can do is laying down and hoping. Hoping that tomorrow will be better. He was still watching what's happening behind the window - leaves were dancing on the wind, which deeply moved the boy's soul. He had an artistic soul. So sad school kills artists. Donghyuck has treasured every single moment of tranquillity. And it's not that he didn't like people. Honestly? He loved people. He loved every single thing about them - talking, touch. But he perfectly knew that he just can't feel anything deep to somebody, so he just threw this idea off. He was sitting like that - thinking - until his best friend called him.  
\- Donghyuck! Em... Donghyuck? Hey, boy. What's up? Why are you sitting like that? - he asked. - Did something happen? - his friend put his bag aside and sat down.   
\- What, Jeno? Nothing happened. - he was totally shocked. Did he really look like this?   
\- Tell me everything, sweetheart. You know you can trust me. - he said, but Donghyuck really didn't feel like it at the moment.   
\- I know, _bro_. - that was the worst thing Donghyuck could say. - But you don't have to worry about me as if I were a child.  
\- Such a bruh moment, Hyuck. - he said. - I'm just worried about you. Lately, you're doing nothing else than crying and panicking. That's not normal. - a boy lifted his tray with food, picked up his bag and left without a word. He left Donghyuck alone with his thoughts. _That's not normal_ \- he thought. - _Well, I guess that I'm not normal then._  
\- Fuck it. - he said out loud, then left the canteen.


End file.
